Abandoned but Not Forgotten
by HeroineOfHeroes
Summary: We all know Wonka's sad childhood, but there was just a small part of hope. This is the story of how a childhood friend can alter your life forever. (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1: Friendships Last Through Time

Chapter 1: Friendships Last Through Time

Willy Wonka turned out to be the greatest chocolatier of all time...But the reason why comes out of rebellion, and just a hint of friendly support. Maybe just a chunk of it... Our story begins during Willy's childhood. He was just like any other normal child, being picked on by bullies, having poor/little social skills, and only one friend...Well, not like most children. Little Willy had only one friend, her name was Sarah Mamoru. They were always friends for as long as each could remember. Little Sarah never cared about what Willy looked like or anything. He even thought the same about her. She had silky smooth light brown hair, with these black eyes that if stared into at the right angle, could see right through you. Everyday after school the two would walk home. Willy especially enjoyed this because he wouldn't have to be alone. Sarah would always stick up for Willy, no one was going to make fun of her friend! Years went on by, until that awful night... Willy truly felt abandoned, and cold. He stood there, staring at it as if it was just a dream or illusion. "Please let this be a dream!" Willy cried to himself, as he continued to stare out into the darkness of the night. "How could my father leave me...?" He thought, amongst other thoughts. It would have been 20 more minutes until the cold truth struck Willy. "Where will I go? Who will take care of me now?" He said to himself. Then, a person rose to his mind. He quickly ran off, and knocked on her door. When the door opened, Sarah was standing there. "Willy?" She gasped. "C-can..." He stuttered. "What's wrong with you?! What happened?!" "My father...L-left. Can I stay...With you?" "Of course you can! I'm so sorry, come on." She pulled him in, and led him upstairs. "You can sleep in that bed over there! It used to be my brother's but he moved out a while ago. We can be roommates now!" She giggled, trying to cheer him up. Willy just put his backpack on the bed, and went over to the window. Sarah then went beside him, and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Willy. I'll take good care of you. Friendships can last through all of time." She smiled sweetly, and saw a small smile form on Willy's face.


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of an Ending

Chapter 2: Beginning of an Ending Sarah then turned, "I guess I have to ask my parents first. I won't let you go to a home or live on the streets! Stay here." She then trudged out of the room. Willy sighed and sat on the bed. Sarah went to her parents, telling them of this matter. "Please mom, he won't be a burden. I'll even share my food with him. And..and I'll give him my allowence!" Her mother laughed slightly, "Honey, we'll let him stay. I wouldn't let him be out in the streets. Besides since your brother left, it's been lonely here." Sarah's father just grunted, but Sarah just squealed with joy. She quickly said, "Thank you!" and ran up stairs. Willy gasped at the crazy, ecstatic Sarah that had entered the room. "You can stay, you can stay!" She giggled. Willy titled his head, "W-wow...Thank you." "Don't worry about it," She then sat next to him on the bed, "and you know what, you can be yourself whenever you want! I'll let you stay up late, and we can have fun little parties! It'll be great!" While she was in thought Willy nodded, "Thank you, but I'd just rather study on my work." "Work? What kind of work, your school work?" She asked. "No, I mean my study and work on candy. Also...I'm not going back to school." "Wha...? But, Willy." "Sarah, I can't go back when I know everyone hates me, and this stupid brace!" In Willy's frustration, he tried throwing the brace off. Sarah went to him, trying to stop him. In their efforts, a chunk of metal ripped off, sending Sarah and the chunk backwards to the floor. "I'm sorry! It's an old brace." Willy exclaimed as he went to her side. "It...Cut me." Sarah whispered, looking at her bloody palm. Willy gasped and helped her up. They both limped to the bathroom, and Willy helped her clean and patch up her cut. After that, they went back to the room. Sarah picked up the metal piece, and she studied it. Willy was fully taking off his brace. "I'll never wear it again..." He huffed. Sarah smiled slightly and put the piece in a small jewelry box.


	3. Chapter 3: There's no 'candy' in 'team'

Chp 3: There's no 'candy' in 'team'

7 years flew by, and Willy and Sarah grew up together. Living in that one house. All day and night, Willy comitted himself to his work and candy. Even though Willy dropped out of school, Sarah stayed. This day in particular was very important. It not only was the day Willy had a magnificent find for a business, but a day Sarah made an important decision. Sarah and Willy were now 17.

"Willy! Supper's getting cold!" Sarah's mother announced.

Sarah, noming on her supper, "Don't worry about it, he's not coming down."

"But he's been up there all day."

Sarah then sighed, "He usually is. The only time he comes down is for the bathroom and to bring up his plate if no one else has. I told you he was comitted, mum."

"Yes I understand. I just wonder what is he really comitted to." Her mother walked off into another room. After Sarah finished her supper, she went to bring up Willy's to him.

"Hey." She said softly as she approached Willy at his, what he called 'think tank' (which was just a rather big desk), and as usual Willy did not answer. She put down the plate and stared at him for a moment. "Won't you at least look at me?" She huffed. Willy was staring down at the desk. Papers and books were scattered all over. They all were sketches, writings, paintings even. Willy just stared at a picture. Sarah then looked at to what he'd been staring. It was a picture of a store it was rather small, and it looked familiar to Sarah. "What is this?" She asked, picking up the picture.

Finally Willy noticed her presence,"Oh Sarah, I didn't hear you come in."

Sarah rolled her eyes and looked at the picture. "Hey, that's mine give it back!" Willy looked at her. "Tell me what it is, and why you have it first!" Willy sighed angrily and stood up, "It's a start of my dream..." "Dream?" Sarah asked. "Yes, it's a store." Willy went over to her, and looked at the picture with her. "Why do you want a store?" "It closed a while ago and I plan on using it." Sarah tilted her head in confusion, "Why would you want a shop?" Then the sudden realization hit her. "You're going to have a candy store!" She jumped up in happiness. Willy couldn't help but chuckle, then say "I'm actually renting it out tomorrow. I can finally start preparing it after, too." "Oh Willy, I'm so happy for you!" Willy smiled, "Thanks...Well, it is getting late, I should get ready to sleep." "B-b. Willy." Sarah put down the picture and frowned. "What, what's wrong?" He tilted his head. "Nothing. It's just..I want to help you." "Well, yeah, you can help me at the shop tomorrow." "No, I mean I want to help you with your business. We can run it together." To Sarah's surprise Willy laughed a little, "Hey, yeah. What a great idea." "You serious? You'll let me help you?" "Well, you are the only one I trust." Willy smiled. Sarah smiled back, and the night went on like usual. The next morning, Willy got up at his usual 4am. Willy went right back to his work at his desk. Sarah was still fast asleep, but like always Willy worked on anyway. After he did a little work, he got dressed. (A/N No he didn't have his usual dress. The hat, coat, etc. You'll have to read on to find that out) This time, his outfit was different. He was more formal, but not too much. A white shirt, with a black tie, a tan coat, and black pants. After he finished dressing, he went back in his room. He picked up a couple of his books, some papers, his cellphone (which he never had use for), and a briefcase. It was about 6am now, and Willy left the house. He barely went outside. Maybe a total of 6 times a month (depending on what month). This time was far too important to Willy, and he knew he would have to make a lot of human contact if he wanted to succeed in his dream. Willy walked all the way to a street called Cherry Street. Once there, he took a few minutes to inspect the building. Soon, then came a man and approached Willy. "Mr. Wonka?" He asked. "Uh, yes." Willy turned and nodded. "I'm here to give you the keys to the building. Everything is in order and I'm sure you'll take good care of the shop." The man smiled and handed over the keys. It was around 9am now. Willy had already begun putting things into the shop. All his allowence/birthday/and other holiday money was always saved up, until today. Willy knew exactly how much and what he needed to spend on. Willy was moving a box into the door of the shop, when he heard something ring. At first he had no clue to what it was. So he just when on with his work. But the bloody ringing wouldn't stop. Willy grew frustrated and looked around. He then checked his pockets. The sound was coming from one of them. He then took out his cellphone. Now, Willy had no clue to how or what this technology really was. He never really cared. It took him at least 10 minutes to flip the part top of the phone. "Uh, hello?" He said not really knowing what he was doing. He then heard a voice, "YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME?!" 


	4. Chapter 4: Time For Change

Chapter 4: Time For Change

The voice just kept yelling. Willy stood their in utter shock, and confusion. A couple minutes went by and the voice softened. "Look, Willy, I'm coming and I will help you." With a huff Sarah ended the call, and Willy quickly put his phone up. So he gathered back his sanity and went on with his work. By the time Sarah got there, there was a bunch of people surrounding the shop. Sarah grew confused, and squeezed her way inside. She looked around frantically, and finally she saw Willy. "Willy! Willy!" She called out. Willy at first didn't seem to hear her call, but when he did, he smiled and walked towards her, "Sarah! You're here. How's the place look?" He turned and looked around the room. There were many machines and people around. "I don't understand, what is with all these people?" Sarah said looking around with him. "They came to help. Most of them are going to work for me...Some are just here to help me move in I guess." "Whoa, already? When do you plan on opening?" "Tomorrow, actually. If you want to help, that is." Willy smiled. "Of course I'll help! Come on, let's start workin'!" She laughed and pulled him along. The two, and the other workers continued to create the Wonka Shop. At about 2pm, the two took a break. They began to have a small chat. Then Sarah asked, "You plan on wearing an outfit like that all the time? You need to be professional but I don't think you need to be too formal." Willy chuckled a bit, "Actually, I have a plan for that, too. It should be ready for me to pick up, now that I think about it." "You really have everything planned out, don't you?" "Oh you have no idea." "I guess that's were all your mail went to. I still don't understand why you won't pick up a phone!" Willy shrugged, "I just don't like socializing." After the two finished their break, they headed out to a clothing store and Willy checked to see if a specific outfit made for him was in. The lady at the counter said yes, and went to fetch it. Willy turned to Sarah and said, "It should look real nice. The colors I picked will fit perfectly." Then the lady handed the outfit to Willy. Both Sarah and Willy gasped at the beautifulness of the outfit. "I love it!" Sarah giggled. Willy nodded. He then went off to put it on. The outfit had a long redish light purple coat, an orangey red shirt, with black pants. It also had a pair of red gloves, and a red top hat. Willy loved the outfit, and so did Sarah. The two then left the shop, and couldn't stop admiring Willy's new outfit. They went back to the candy shop, and they finished up getting everything ready for the opening. The moon was beginning to shine when Sarah and Willy finished their work. Sarah began walking out, "Well, we better get on home. My mom's probably getting worried. Not because I'm out late, but I spent the whole day with you." Sarah laughed. "I'm not going. I'm staying here." Willy stood still. "What? You can't stay here. Are you planning on making this your home or something?" "Yes, actually." "But...I don't. I don't want you to go." "Sarah, it's not like we're parting ways. You'll still work with me, right?" "Yeah, of course. I just don't want you to do this." "Well, why not?" "You know. I've known you my whole life. You've lived with me a long while. I don't think I could watch you leave." "Sarah, I'm not leaving you. I'll just be here. You can always see me." He smiled with a slight laugh. "Yeah, I know. I just don't want to live without you." Sarah's voice softened and she walked over to him, staring him in the eyes. "I don't think I can live without you." Willy replied. They both smiled, and Willy took it upon himself to walk her home. 


	5. Chapter 5: Booming Business

Chapter 5: Booming Business

The next morning, Sarah woke up after a restful nights' sleep. She made her way to Wonka's Shop. There were lines full of people surrounding the shop. "Of course the Grand Opening Ceremony is over and Willy started without me." Sarah thought to herself. She made her way into the shop. She went to the back and saw him. He was smiling and talking to a lot of people. Sarah sighed and went up to all of them, "Alright, alright he's done talking now! Shoo, shoo!" Sarah motioned them all to move, and they did. Willy chuckled "Ahaha, hey Sarah! You missed everything."

"Hey, it's not my fault! I see you've got a lot of business already."

"Yeah, I've got a bunch of workers already, too. It seems like the whole town is going to be talking about me soon. Aha."

Sarah shook her head a bit, "Man, that's what all those years of planning went, right?"

Willy grinned and shook his head a bit, "Like I said, you have no idea." The two laughed a bit. After a little while, the two began the days work. Reporters, customers, and just people in general came to see the shop. Ever since the reporters came in, Sarah never seen him until they all left. The work day had finally came to an end, and the business had utterly bombed. Sarah went to go see Willy, but he was with an reporter who Sarah didn't see come in. Before either noticed her, she decided to listen. The Reporter asked, "Mr. Wonka not only was your first day an extraordinary success but rumors have it that you have a business partner or rather a friend who's been helping you, what say you on this matter?"

Willy took a minute to think, "Well, actually. I've done all of this on my own. All from my head, and from my heart. I plan on continuing the success of my candy and this wonderful shop." He went on to talk about his candy. Sarah heard enough anyway. She ran home in rage and didn't go to the shop the next day. A couple of weeks went by, and Wonka's Shop grew more successful and known. One day Sarah grew the courage to go back. Nobody even seemed to notice her absence, not even Willy. She even passed him by twice. The second time HE EVEN LOOKED HER IN THE EYE. Sarah felt so much bitterness in her. When the day came to a close, she grew frustrated and trudged over to Willy. "Hey!" She growled.

"Huh?" Willy said, turning his gaze to her.

"This is for using me you, jerk!" Sarah then swung her arm and slapped Willy! He got sent to the floor from the impact. His hat was sent flying. Sarah stood there for a moment, still in shock for what she did.


	6. Chapter 6: Ordinary Or Not

Chapter 6: Original Or Not "Wh-What was that for?!" Willy jumped up, putting his hat back on. "It's because I helped you, and you said you did it all by yourself!" Sarah huffed. "Well, it's complicated. I'll give you some credit if that'll calm you down." "Why I outta...!" Sarah then sighed, and stomped back to her job. A couple more weeks went by and Sarah got little to no credit for helping Willy's business. She just brushed it off, and did her best anyway. "Wonka's business sure is getting popular by the second. How long more before he needs to expand?" Sarah thought to herself. It had been at least a couple months since the shop began. One night Sarah confronted Wonka while he was working in his little office. "Uh, Willy. Er, Mr. Wonka?" She said, standing by the door. "Hm? Oh, it's you. What is it?" Willy glanced at her. "I wanted to ask you a question about the business." "I've got everything under control, I assure you...Sarah." That was the first time he said her name in a long time. Sarah sighed and went up to him, "Don't you think you should expand your business? You know, make something so everyone can have your candy." "Like what? What do you have in mind?" "I don't know. Something big. Oh, I know! Some big business' use factorys!" Sarah laughed a little, proudly. "Haha, you have yet another wonderful idea, Sarah. A factory, hm. Original or not, a factory sounds perfect." "You're welcome, Willy. You just...Don't be a jerk about it." Sarah then started walking out before Willy stopped her. She felt something warm embrace her. It sent a cold chill up her spine. She turned her head to see Willy holding his arms around her. "Wha-What are you doing?!" Sarah gasped. "Forgive me. I don't want you to hate me anymore. I made a mistake. When the factory is built I'll say everyone I know helped, that's the truth!" Willy looked at her, true and sincere. She sighed once more and turned to him, "I don't hate you. I could never. Willy, I'm glad you'll say everyone helped. It means a lot." She smiled small, patted his head, and walked out. The next couple days, the construction on the factory began. Sarah and Willy worked hard as ever. The two would always smile, and enjoy their work. The business extraordinary boomed better than before after that. Not until the factory opening did everything really get interesting... 


	7. Chapter 7: A Monster

Chapter 7: A Monster

The day finally came. Boy, everyone from everywhere was excited. Wonka seemed to show no emotion to this important day. Sarah waited, like thousands of other people, for Wonka to cut the ribbon. Wonka stood out amongst the crowd. With his left hand, he cut the red ribbon. Cane in his other hand, he walked slowly to the gates, as they opened. Once a few feet inside, he turned to the crowd, and held up his hands. Everyone began to cheer and clap. Sarah did too, she couldn't contain this excitement. She even saw a couple kiss, maybe they were just sharing the happiness. The celebration continued for hours. Only the workers and Wonka were allowed to enter the factory. It was beyond amazing. Sarah couldn't believe that her friend, that small, little Willy could create something so enormous, and grand. She gazed her eyes around the room, and her eyes met his. Wonka looked at her, but his eyes were cold. He said nothing, and simply walked away. The next day, work finally began.

Sarah got up, and stomped off to the factory. It was a peaceful morning. Once she got into the factory, a bunch of people stormed their way into the gates. They all had the badges of "Wonka" on. Were these fellow workers? Sarah sighed and made her way into the factory, and into the doors. There were already many people working machines. Sarah got to it, and the day went on. It was strange though. No one or rarely anyone saw Mr. Wonka. He'd just send someone to get you, if he needed to speak to you. Sarah felt discouraged and every morning she'd try to be the first one at the factory. Just so she could get a glimpse or something of Wonka. However, everyday she failed. Sometimes, it even felt like he was never there in the first place. Months went on by, and the same things kept happening. Sarah just couldn't feel happy anymore. Why would her only friend shut her out like this? Even at the cost of other people. As Sarah grew depressed, so did her work. She began to slack, and nobody excepted anything from her. Then, strangely a coworker went up to her, "Uh, you're Sarah, right?"

"Yeah...Why?" She tilted her head at him.

"He wants to see you." The man said, some fear in his voice.

"What? Who, what are you talking about?"

"Mr. Wonka..." The man blinked at her.

Sarah looked puzzled, and ran to Wonka's office. The other workers were very shocked, and concerned. Sarah knocked quietly on the door. "Come in." She heard. She took a week breath, and walked in. The room was dark, she could only see a desk and two chairs. One behind the desk, and one in front of it. Then, she saw him. He stood in front of a full size window, in which made the room slightly darker. He never turned around, but he just spoke, "Please, sit." Sarah stared at him, then sat in the chair.

"Do you hate me?" His voice echoed around the room.

"No, of course not." She said plainly.

"Then why do you make the candy hurt?"

"What?"

"Your quota is extremely low. No one is buying as much, too."

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best. You're making us work from 6 to-"

"No!" His voice got sharper. "I didn't do anything wrong. The workers did, they hurt the candy."

Sarah turned her head slightly, "What are you talking about?"

"The spies! They take my work, and sell it to copycats! I'm disgusted!"

"Oh Willy..." Sarah looked down, feeling the pain.

"What am I going to do?" Wonka's voice seemed as though near tears.

"I'll help. We can do this together!" Sarah smiled small, and stood up.

"No, no." Wonka turned to her, and glared, "You're just like them! You'll hurt me too!" He became more enraged, clenching his fists, and stomping over towards her.

"Willy!" Sarah gasped in fright.

"I-I'll just...Close...Fire you all! No more!"

"W-why?! Willy, I'm begging, I'll help you!" Sarah took a step to him.

"Sarah..." He closed his eyes, looking away. "You're different. But, I won't let you help me anymore. You're fired, and so is everyone else."

Sarah looked at him, tears swelled in her eyes, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because," he turned to her, a very small smile formed on his lips, "I'm falling in love with you. And I don't want to."

Sarah couldn't keep in her tears anymore, and hated that she did, "Y-you're horrible..."

Wonka frowned slightly, "I'm keeping myself from being hurt."

Sarah clenched her fists, "No, you have to try things, everything can hurt you, but you have to be strong!"

Wonka, put a hand on her shoulder, "Sarah...Candy means more to me, than_ you."_

Sarah pulled away from Wonka, "You're a monster, Willy! You will always be!" She ran out. In the corridor, without knowing, her sacred item fell out of her bag.

Later, all the workers went home, and Wonka stood in the corridor. He looked around, and lost it. He threw his cane at all he could. He smashed his fists on the glass, and destroyed all he could. (A/N: Before you say anything...Yes, yes it is like Once Upon A Time...I couldn't help it) Then, as he stared at the ground, something shiny caught his eye. It was a small, metal piece. The memories flooded his mind. He picked it up, and pressed it against his chest. He closed his eyes, and tears rolled down his face.

The next morning, the workers stood at the gates. Even Sarah, despite her anger, stood at the gates. They all saw Wonka, standing at the doors. He told them to go home, and that he was closing the factory forever. And as he said "I'm sorry.", Sarah felt as though his eyes were locked on hers. Then the gates closed. The workers frowned, and the whole world seemed to just fall into gloominess. Sarah watched him, as he turned and walked into the factory. Tears fell from her eyes, as she saw the smoke from the factory just halt.


	8. Chapter 8: The News

(A/N: Hi guys! I'm super glad you're enjoying my story! It makes me really happy. Thank you for everything, and here you go! Enjoy!)

Chapter 8: The News

Nothing was the same. After two years, Sarah felt her tears just couldn't comfort her anymore. "Was this it," She thought, "Is this how it ends?" Her childhood friend, gone. Was all those years of friendship and help wasted? Did these emotions stop her from seeing the truth of what Willy really was? Sarah just couldn't stop these nagging questions. Her life just never stayed sane. She got a new job, as a waitress. She didn't like it, but she got by. Then, one day, she couldn't handle it. That morning, she got up late. Which made her late to her job. She couldn't catch a bus, and had to walk. That day was extremely busy for the restaurant. She took no break, and worked her heart out. After the work day, she walked home ('cause she missed the bus). As she did so, she passed by the factory. It was different this night. Unlike the other times when she had to pass. Just the feel to it. As her eyes gazed upon the view, she felt a certain spark...A spark of longing. Like, she _had _to be there. Something was amiss. As she took each step, her eyes never looked away. The moon's light shone on the factory. This was a slow moment now. Her heart thumped, and she felt odd. The kind of odd that makes you think if anything is real. She passed by, fully, now and trudged on home. It was late, but Sarah couldn't sleep. As she sat in her chair, something struck her chest. A pain engulfed her, and she fell to the floor. She hurried to get her phone, only to have the pain shoot her down again. She tried again, and successfully grabbed the phone, immediately calling 911.

"Once, twice 'til the clock can die. Love obsessed, given the ultimate test. Take a gamble, and be the example." What was this voice? More importantly, where was she? Was she dead? She saw darkness, and with a struggle, her eyes opened. It revealed a world, she was scared of. She saw people who surrounded her.

"Sarah, stay with us. Just stay calm." She heard a woman's voice say. Sarah turned her head, to look around the room. She realized she was in a hospital. But, why?

"Wh-where...?" Sarah tried to speak.

"Don't say anything." The woman said, then turning to a man, "Doctor, please."

The man sighed, and nodded, "Yes, alright. We'll keep her here."

Sarah looked at them, but before she could say anything, she fainted.

A morning light shone on her face, and she rubbed her head. "What a horrible dream." She looked around the room. "Okay, this is _not _my home. I'm in a hospital?"

She looked down at herself, seeing medical equipment attached to her. "Wh-what is this?!"

"Oh, you're awake!" An old woman walked in, holding a cup of coffee.

"Who are you, what's wrong with me?!" Sarah demanded.

"Oh dear me, you don't know? All in good time, then. Here, look at this." The woman took out a piece of paper, and handed it to her.

Sarah took it, and read it. "Heart attack? Me? I don't understand."

The woman sighed, "Somehow it happened, dear, and it looks like you have to stay here for a while."

"But...What about my job? My bills I have to pay?"

"It'll be fine, I'm sure."

"What about Will-..." She didn't finish the sentence, remembering what happened.

"Will? Who is Will?"

"N-nothing...Never mind it...Oh, and, you never answered me...Who are you? Why do I feel like I know you?"

The woman smiled, patted Sarah's head, "I don't want to give away the surprise, dear. You do know me, though. I'm just an old lady who is always there for people in need." She then nodded, and walked out.

"Well that was odd..." Sarah thought to herself. She looked at a newspaper, on a table near her. Her eyes grew wide, and she picked it up.

"Wonka Factory Back in Business!" The title read. Her eyes scanned the paper. "This can't be...But...I don't...WHY?!" She clenched the paper, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Feelings from everywhere rampaged her. After all this time, had Willy truly not needed her? Sarah put the paper down, wiped her tears, and looked out the window. A clear view of the factory was seen. She saw the smoke chug out from it. As she looked, she spoke, "Willy...Will I ever see you again?"


	9. Chapter 9: Restart

Chapter 9: Restart

Sarah's days in the hospital seemed to drag on forever. Everyday it was the same. Some days she was strong, other days she was weak. When her family and friends came to visit, she often refrained from talking. It wasn't something she was good at ever since _it _happened. Most of the time, Sarah would just stare out the window. Her eyes would show no emotion or thoughts. She was impossible to read at that point. But she would just stare. Was she looking at the sky? Had she just been thinking? Or was she looking at the smoke from the factory? No one could tell. One day as her co-worker and her mother were talking, Sarah overheard their conversation.

"Haven't you heard?" Said her co-worker.

"About the Indian palace thing? Oh, yes, of course I did." Her mother nodded.

"It's amazing, from what I've seen."

"Pictures don't give anything justice."

"Yeah, yeah. But it's just strange, don't you think?"

"What is?"

"How..." She looked over at Sarah, then turned her head back to Sarah's mother, "Just as Sarah became ill, the factory opened. It's like Willy..."

"Oh, dear. How many times have I told you, Wonka was only a business partner with my daughter. She helped him when he was young, yes. But nothing more, nothing less."

"Yes, I understand ma'am. Sarah and I've worked together for a while now, and...I noticed she never mentioned having Willy Wonka as a friend."

"It's a long story, dear. Shouldn't you get on home now?"

"Oh, yes. Good night!"

The conversation ended and as Sarah's mother left. Sarah closed her eyes, starting to remember. Something she hadn't done in years...

"I remember him. A person who I went to school with." She thought to herself, "He was kind to me, and I helped him. No one would hurt my friend. No one. Little did I know, he was the one that would hurt me." That night, she woke up suddenly. She remembered something she didn't mean to. "My item...My item...Where is it?!" She yelled out. She tried to get up from the bed, but everything held her back. "M-my...Sacred item..." She laid back down on the bed, and closed her eyes. Tears fell from them, and slowly she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile.

All that time Wonka was trying to forget. After he closed the factory, he waited for a letter, for a phone call, for _something _letting him know that Sarah would come back to help him. But nothing came. All he saw, was the world that tried to forget him. That tried to return to a world that never had a Candy Man. Was that even possible? Could the world survive without him? Of course they could. But Willy couldn't without them. For months, and months, he tried coming up with a solution. Something that would make the world ever forget he closed the factory. Or maybe he could convince them that this whole time he was _planning _something. Many people already knew there was something off about Wonka, and maybe, they'd believe him on this anyway.

That's when, a plan began! "I'll need workers...I'll need machines. And I'll need, imagination!" Wonka said, laughing. As time went on, Wonka found the Oompa-Loompas. He gained their trust and protection. Machines were made, and the factory began to work. Wonka's dream was back up and running.

"There's something missing..." Wonka said one day. He went up to his office, and sat in his desk chair. While looking through some papers, a small box fell from a shelf. Wonka looked at it, and picked it up. "What is this?" He thought, and opened it. "This...Is...Hers..." It was Sarah's beloved item. Wonka looked at it and sighed, putting it back in the box. Later that day, he placed the box in a glass case, sealing it in a room.

Everyone began buying Wonka's candy yet again. The business boomed, and Wonka was popular as ever. Time went on by before he received a letter. It was from a Prince in India. (You know the rest...)

After the world heard of the Chocolate Palace incident, Wonka's candy boosted even more. Wonka wouldn't deny that he was happy about this. But, when alone, Wonka wondered about her. "This has to stop. I can't allow this 'feeling' to devour me." He said. In the room where he put Sarah's item in, Wonka _completely _cut off the entire room. I mean, Wonka is a genius...He placed a puzzle in the room where he didn't even know how to solve.

"I will never think about her from this point on..." He said, that night. Unbeknowning to him, that was the exact time when Sarah passed by the factory from her job. And when Wonka thought to himself about her...She had her heart attack. Did Wonka intend this or even know this? Of course not. That very next day, Wonka woke up happier than ever. With the world loving his candy, Wonka felt like nothing could ever ruin this! But, oh, was he very wrong...


	10. Chapter 10: Time Changes

Chapter 10: Time Changes

(A/N: Ta da! Here's a surprise. In honor of the holiday season and which I'm pretty late, here is the next chapter in the story! Total improvisation. Because I never even had it planned in the beginning. I'm trying, okay?! It will turn out just fine! That's what editing is for. Don't even worry about it, man. Haha. Alright, here you go, and enjoy!)

Time kept going, yes, as usual, and nothing held Wonka back from his business. Sarah, however, had been recovering, but her own depression sunk her down. "What is there to do now?" She thought, "All my life was wasted." She huffed, and got up from her bed. She turned her head to see her mother talking to the doctor outside the door. She could hear them talking. Which went something like this;

The doctor said, "She's in stable conditions, she would've left a while ago if it wasn't for...A few mishaps."

Her mother sighed, "Alright. Fine. She'll be out by tonight."

"Well, we need her out as soon as possible. Thank you for your patronage."

"Yeah, yeah." She nodded, faked a smile, and went back to Sarah.

Sarah looked at her mother, "What am I gonna do...?"

"You can stay with me until you get a job, and get back on your feet." She smiled, encouraging her daughter.

Sarah rubbed her head, "No. No, thank you mother, but I'll have to say no. I'll...Go somewhere else."

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head.

(Time skip)

"Where are you? It's been 30 minutes!" Sarah said to her mother.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I got a little lost finding the place. I'm here now, with your stuff." Her mother entered the building to Sarah's apartment.

"Thank you so much. I don't think I could've done this myself. Moving into a new place, and all..."

"Anything for you. I just hope you get settled in just fine. Oh, and did you get back to getting your new job?"

"Oh, about that. Right after I called you about coming down here, I got notified, that...I got the job!"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Her and her mother both shared a hug.

"You're looking at the new retailer at the downtown mall!" Sarah squealed with joy.

"That is wonderful! You're getting back on your feet already. Oh, sweetie, you'll be just fine now."

"Thank you again, mom. I'm so lucky to have you."

"Now, let's get you settled in, yeah?"

They both got to work and got Sarah's stuff into her apartment.

(Another Time Skip)

Sarah's life began anew. Her job wasn't anything like she thought, but she did enjoy it. She's had her share of jobs now, and each one gives her something to remember. And one day when she thought life would stay the same, something odd happened...

"Mommy, mommy! Look!" A little girl called to her mother, inside the shop Sarah works.

"Not now, sweetie." The mother said, looking through a pile of clothes.

"Please! People keep talking about the Candy Man! Moommmyyy!" She pulled on her mother's shirt.

Sarah tried to shrug off the fact that the child said "Candy Man", but when she saw the crowd of people swarming the newspapers, she grew intrigued. She over heard some people talk about it, and she left the store right after she heard.

"Can you believe it? After all these years, this is happening!"

"I know, Wonka is a genius. Everyone is already going crazy!"

The people kept talking. I'm sure everyone tried to buy a bar of Wonka's candy that day. Well, everyone but Sarah. When she got home, she turned on her TV, seeing that it was actually true. The TV Reporter stood at the gates of Wonka's factory and said, "Five golden tickets have been hidden underneath the ordinary wrapping paper of five ordinary Wonka bars. The bars may be anywhere in any shop, in any street, in any town, in any country in the world."

After that, she shut her TV off, and for a couple hours, she sat there in thought. "Why, why is he doing this?" She thought, "I don't understand. All this time...He...I know what to do..." She laughed to herself. "A golden ticket is just the thing I need to see my Willy again."

(A/N: Sorry if this is short! It's literally almost 2015 for me. And it's already been a year since I joined this site. Well. Happy New Year and whatever! Bye!)


	11. Chapter 11: Golden Opportunities

ABNF 11

By: HeroineOfHeroes

(A/N: Heya! Here you guys go. I'm sorry that my muse has been lacking, but hopefully this makes up for everything. I worked hard on this one, since most of it was all improvisation. So, enjoy! I'll try to get working on my other things I need to work on. Bye!)

Chapter 11: Golden Opportunities

"I'll find it. I have to! It's all mine! Mine, mine, mine!" She thought to herself as she ripped through all the Wonka candy bars she bought. Sarah had been forcing herself to scrounge up the money to buy the candy. Her life had been healing as she did, and soon her little 'incident' had been left in the past.

Not until a couple days later did the announcement of the first golden ticket finder was revealed. As Sarah watched the program, she shook her head. Not at the boys features, but the fact that she had one more less chance of finding the ticket.

"What am I going to do now…?" She thought to herself. The program went off and Sarah looked at all the empty Wonka candy packages. She smiled small, and shook her head. She tried her best to keep a straight face and forget about the whole ordeal. Even though in her heart she wanted to find the ticket more than ever. As a couple days went by, the Wonka Craze grew even more. If you had a Wonka bar, people would even kill to have it. Sarah gave up trying to keep buying them. She even scoffed to herself saying how awful Wonka is to boost his business in such a way. Then the news of the next ticket finder arrived. And yet again, Sarah was shocked. She was disgusted on how the girl got her ticket. "Out of all the people who could actually benefit from it, she gets it!" Sarah growled as she watched the program.

The days went on and Sarah struggled getting to work at her job. All the crazy lunatics maddening over Wonka candy. She ignored them and shook her head. Although business was slow, in her free time she thought of the days when Wonka candy never existed. What a time that was…

Then it hit her, "If I don't get a ticket now, I may never see Willy again…" Why did that hurt her? She shouldn't care after all that's happened, after all she's been through. She laughed and rubbed her head, "I'll just get the ticket, and maybe he won't even recognize me! Yeah, and I'll be the one laughing at him!" The game was back on. She continued the search for Wonka bars, sometimes hiding them from customers. (Since her shop started selling them). But only the ones that she thought were "special."

No matter her determination, no luck. Just the dissatisfaction of the chocolate that was left behind. It wasn't as depressing as before to her now. She shook her head, and looked at the TV. Another news report, another annoying girl with a ticket. Sarah watched it and sighed, "Two more…Just two."

The next day more and more people began to give up the search for the tickets. There were, however, people who were still determined. Sarah saw some of these people and she laughed at them thinking, "Why do they think they deserve to go into such a place with such a person? If I did, boy, I'd show Wonka what I think." She continued on with the day. Her job, her life. Then while she was walking home she heard people talk of the fourth golden ticket. Her eyes widened as her heart raced, "How could it be found now? Why so quickly?!" She went on home and saw the program once more. The kid who got it was a boy who only seemed to love technology. Sarah held her head in disgust, "Oh Wonka, you're in for a wonderful surprise…" She laughed a bit.

The next day came and Sarah was off work today so she strolled through town, doing some shopping. She saw on the newspaper that the last golden ticket was found, and she finally knew it was over. She had a smile on her face knowing that the whole Wonka Craze was over with. Her mind and heart still argued with one another. They argued about whether or not if Sarah should buy another Wonka bar or not. Just to get that feeling of Wonka again. Really determining if Sarah should forget about Wonka or not. After a couple of hours, she went to a small little store shop, near Wonka's factory. She was acquainted with the store owner, and needed a few items before she went home. It was a very small store, but since Sarah knew the owner, she could get a few items for half price. She stood in the back, not where all the other customers where. She didn't want to be around people any more than she had to this day. Then, someone came into the shop, Sarah didn't bother to see however. Then she gathered her items, and turned to the area of the counter. There, she saw a little boy. He looked as if he'd been on the streets. Sarah stared at him. Her mind only thinking of the time she saw Wonka standing out on the street, abandoned by everything he ever knew. The boy bought a Wonka candy bar, and he opened it right then and there. A woman put down a newspaper, and said, "The nerve of some people." Then the cashier man replied, "I know, forgin' a ticket, come on." He then laughed. Sarah's eyes stayed on the boy. She could hardly see him, but she could see it. The boy never took a bite, he only opened the candy and took something out. He held it up and something bright shone. The cashier saw him and said, "It's a golden ticket. You found Wonka's last golden ticket! In my shop, too!" Sarah went over to him, along with everyone else in the shop. All the people said they'd buy it from him, but all Sarah could do was smile. She blinked and finally saw the boy's face. Something in her clicked. "This is my only chance." She thought.

The cashier looked at the boy and said, "Listen, don't let anyone have it, take it straight home. You understand?"

The boy replied, "Thank you!" And he dashed out of the shop.

Sarah had no time to even comprehend what was happening. Soon she realized that she, too, had ran out of the shop, and hunted the boy down. "WAIT!" She called out. The boy didn't stop, but she kept on the chase, "Please, wait! I just need to tell you something! You're Charlie, aren't you?!" She had called out.

The boy stopped. He turned to her and nodded, "Yes, that's me. What do you want with me?"

Sarah took deep breaths, "Woo…I'm out of shape. Please, listen. I don't want to take your ticket. I knew your mother and father when we all were little. Well, they were a little older than me. But, I just need you to know…Wonka is not what he seems. If you're going to try to win whatever he's giving away, don't. He only wants to keep himself afloat, and leave everyone else to drown. Trust me, I worked with your grandpa. He told me about you before. Charlie, just think about what you're doing. It's not worth the pain."

Charlie stood there, and nodded, "I'll think about it…Thank you." He turned, and ran off.

Sarah stood there and smiled, "He's a good boy. But I won't let Wonka hurt anymore good people."


End file.
